Space, Time and Endless Wonder
by turnandturn713
Summary: What if Helena was the Doctor? What if when Myka and Pete encountered that first artifact Artie got stuck in traffic, and the Doctor got to the museum first? What if the Doctor and the Warehouse had an "understanding"? A what if AU of Myka/HG hurtling through space and time.
1. A universe of endless wonder

The brittle winter air and perpetual grey pall rolled over the landscape of her city mid-October and continued to eclipse any other pigments until April. Which meant that the ability to soar through any number of possible events and universes was quite the perk, otherwise she would be stuck in that numb colorless zone. Of course the downside was that she supposed she might miss spring, which really wasn't ideal. In fact not all of this set up was entirely ideal to begin with, but she had always gone above and beyond to stretch her mind. So really, if you overlooked the possible death, hazards, and the warned constant crisis, it could be spectacular, and bit like having a living library at her, or at least through a stubborn proxies, fingertips.

The Tardis was huge. In the first place, just to be clear, she hadn't really agreed to come on as The Doctors "first Yankee companion" until she had looked inside and been given a proper tour. Never mind that at the time of the tour, space with all its star sparks and blue threads was rolling past the windows of the ship. It was important to always have assessed and thoroughly analyzed every situation before engaging in any kind of action. Something that Myka prided herself on, and was an apparently appealing enough quality that the willowy raven haired Doctor, and the US government had extended the invitation for this adventure in the first place. It was nice to be recognized, and complimented for her attention to detail, and to going by the book.

"Would you like a spot of tea?"

Startled, Myka sprung up on her feet and powered her elbow to strike behind her while spinning around. Instead of encountering flesh, strong hands gripped her forearm and shifted it as she spun. The split second that it had taken her to fall upon her fight instinct was followed by the identification of her situation, a pale hand in front of her holding a teacup, and the compulsion to make a string of apologies.

"OH my God, I am so sorry, I can clean that up" Frantically dropping to her knees in front of the statuesque figure Myka frowned as she attempted to locate the puddle of milky tea that was surely on the floor. Hearing a rich musical laugher Myka looked up, with warm cheeks, feeling more embarrassed and awkward by the moment.

"My dear." The woman above her started. " Let us proceed as initially intended."

With that Myka found herself face to face with the now crouching Doctor, and what appeared to be a full cup of steaming tea.

" What? How?" Curiosity overtook embarrassment as the curly haired woman tilted her head examining the cup for any kind of drips.

Again rich laughter filled the hallway.

" I wish I could take credit, I've quite a mind to do so, however I am forced to admit that this tea cup once belonged to an British fighter pilot in WW I. It was given to him by his lover in a gesture of luck, meant to symbolize that the pilot was to be home for tea in the near future. The pilot was shot down I'm afraid, fell from the sky, and was found alive clutching this tea cup, which he and his lover were said to have had tea out of everyday since."

With a rather pleased smile on her face the storyteller tipped the teacup sideways. Myka's eyes blinked rapidly as she resumed her inspection of the fragile looking teacup holding tea inside its rim with only the barest rippling ghosting across its surface. Shaking her head Myka remembered the conversation she had with a short bushy haired and nervous man named Artie just before she walked, no, boarded the Tardis.

" Is it safe? Aren't we supposed to be returning any found artifacts?" Myka cringed at mentioning an "Artifact". Less then 24 hours ago, she would have been a stanch denier of any sort of energetically charged or otherwise wondrously imbued objects. Of course, 24 hours ago, she hadn't seen a stone head bleeding, a warehouse in South Dakota with a pyramid inside, and a flying British phone booth. 24 hours ago, she hadn't been asked to represent her government as an ambassador of sorts for this strangely charming woman, who was referred to only as Doctor, even by the intimidating woman named Mrs. Frederic who informed Myka of her two options for reassignment. Myka was NOT going to be stuck in South Dakota with Agent Lattimer, and so now was stuck in a spaceship of sorts with this English Doctor woman, who admittedly had handled the whole strange stone head incident at the museum rather well.

A smirk coasted along the Doctor's lips and she moved with grace from crouching in front of Myka, to standing once again. " My dear Myka, Artifacts are like all sentient beings."

Grasping the hand now extended towards her, the new warehouse agent barely had time to register the sudden jolt of warmth echoing from her hand through her body, as she was pulled up to her feet.

" They can be a great many things: good, bad, evil, turquoise, and even sponge like." Myka squinted her eyes and found herself tipping her head towards her shoulder in disbelief of the strange combinations of words flowing from the Doctors mouth.

"And, sometimes, all these things at once." Following the tug on her hand, which the now very pensive appearing Doctor had yet to release, the agent now found herself being pulled into the first room she had seen upon first entering the Tardis.

" All those things and I daresay on occasion, rather aquatic, of course that was really just a few times, and nothing to worry about."

Eyes wide and shaking her head Myka was beginning to wonder if she ought to have stayed in South Dakota after all.

"Wh.. why would I, shouldn't I worry about aquatic, ummm spongy Artifacts?"

Suddenly dropping Myka's hand, the Doctor, frowning glanced at her own hand, back at Myka's hand and froze momentarily before continuing to sweep her hands as if displaying the control room for the first time.

" Because I fixed the drain!" When the agents face continued to display a slack jawed expression the Doctor continued.

" You shouldn't worry, and really, even Fredric's would have none of you dealing with nebulous Artifacts."

Myka swallowed.

"What are nebulous Artifacts?"

Combing her fingers through her dark hair the Doctor sighed.

"You shan't need to worry about them regardless, but if you must know." The Doctor paused, while Myka raised her eyebrow in questions.

"Alright, honestly you'd think they would prepare you agents better." Myka crossed her arms.

"Very well, human often tend to think they are the center of the universe, which is really quite preposterous as there is no such thing." Myka began tapping her foot.

The Doctor cleared her throat. " and the warehouse consortium is a exception to that rule. Partially because of my occasional intervention over the years, it is recognized that other species create artifacts, which cause havoc on their planets, and on my Tardis if stored for to long. So we have a mutual agreement that I should help your efforts, in exchange for space to put the nebulous Artifacts, which in turn keeps Earth relatively safe, because really, no sane species would want to go to war with the plant with the Warehouse on it. This means I spend much less time trying to play negotiator on earths behalf, which frees me up for more adventures."

Stunned, Myka cringed as she felt another question of a more personal nature trip off of her lips.

"Where do I fit into all of this?"

At the agents question, a dangerous glint flickered in the older woman's eye. Walking, but seeming to almost glide toward Myka, until mere inches separated their faces, the Doctors eyes traced the shorter woman. Slowly burning a path up the outline of the toned body of the agent in front of her. Myka tensed as the taller woman leaned forward through the last few inches serving as a buffer down between them. Feeling the gossamer whisper of a cheek against her own, then hot breath against the shell of her ear Myka felt her eyes drift shut.

" you, my dear Myka, are supposed to keep me honest."


	2. The noonset

I had an idea of how I can maybe continue this story, which would be in a series of vignettes that hint at, or cover moments of the adventures that our lovely companion and the Doctor have. I don't watch enough to make this story completely accurate for Dr. Who fan's, so I'm sorry in advance for those I may very well offend.

Also, not-beta-ed sorry

* * *

The Doctor was very very smart. The Doctor was also very very cocky. At some point during a mad sprint through a humid, bog filled planet Myka realized that if the Doctor only had one of these traits, they might get into less trouble. In fact they had come to the planet in the first place because the Doctor had wanted to show off the noonset, which the frustratingly stubborn woman had claimed was the best tri tiered sun swap in the nearby galaxy.

It wasn't until the Tardis landed on a sheer cliff face, that Myka realized that she had just been hurled across the ether to witness a pointless solar event. It was incredible to be sure. The sky's were lit up by an almost dance of bright blue and gold planets rotating around each other. But really, there had to be something of greater value they could be doing then watching breathtaking everyday events throughout the universe. Although the look of wonderment on the Doctors face was rather nice to see. Myka barely had the time to wonder if this was standard behavior from the Doctor (taking companions to see pretty things around the universe) when they were beset upon by a large group of Squeqish. Large being a relative term as the very bumpy creatures were as thick as Myka's arm and the group clustering around them might have numbered in the 20's but barely appeared to be more then 3 feet across when lined up. It was a bit like being set upon by moving and low humming river reeds. It turned out that the noonset was a large tourist attraction, but it only happened for a single month out of the year. The Doctor had promised to either drum up more tourism for the planet (which was lacking in natural resources) or to figure out how to extend the noonset for another month or two during the year.

Later the Doctor would confess that she had intended to do neither, as it wasn't her policy to interfere permanently in that sort of way, but that she had been curious to see if she could in fact alter the tilt of the planet by 6 degrees and then counter tilt the 3 sun like fiery blue and gold plants. So she had told them she could, to be allowed to use their planetarium to study the noonset so that she could make the necessary calculations to see if she was correct in her estimations of the needed degrees of rotation. The Tardis had mistakenly taken them to a point in time after she had made the promise, not to before she made it, which was when she had intended to take Myka.

Needless to say it appeared that the agent would have her work cut out for her in keeping the Doctor honest. The curly haired woman was surprised to find that a glare and quirk of her head had been enough to change something in the Doctor's eyes (fear, warmth, and a bit of surprise were the read that Myka got, it was not the read she had been expecting to find) and force the truth out of the willowy woman.

This was why they were currently running through a humid and bog filled planet. The Squeqish were not at all happy to have been manipulated, and the sheer cliff face that the Tardis was parked on turned out to have been right next to a tunnel that when one fell down it, one would splash into the swampy and muddy dwelling area of the majority of the very thin population. It became imperative at that point that a way was found back to the Tardis immediately, and while a way back was eventually found, Myka definitely didn't trip once when she realized the humidity and bog water meant that she could faintly see through the doctors very well fitted shirt.


End file.
